30 Días para llegar a ti
by Ushio Sonoda
Summary: El trío soldier se fue de viaje por un mes por cierto asunto, claro está Honoka esta en desacuerdo, pero no tuvo más opción que aceptar, sin embargo sus amigas le pidieron cuidar de sus amigas "novias", Honoka lo hará por ellas, pero acaso saldrá como espera? O nuevos sentimientos nacerán entre ellas. Tienen 30 dias para saberlo
1. Prologo

En el salón del club se encontraban las musas platicando sobre su próximo live, estaban comentando sobre en que lugar sería y a que hora.

Honoka como siempre con su gran actitud o eso creían las demás alzó la mano comentando que está vez quería hacer algo diferente, no sólo cantar las nueve juntas... No, claro que no ella pidió o más bien rogó para que esta vez salieran en Sub-Unidad, junto sus manos y cerró los ojos...

Todas se sorprendieron por como era la idea, y más aún saber quién había dado esa grandiosa idea ya que la mayoría le habría gustado, en el momento en que dijo esas palabras todas empezaron a discutir que canciones de cada Sub-Unidad contarían en ese momento...

Honoka alzó nuevamente su mano, todas la miraban extraño pero primero querían saber que les iba a decir su "líder" al parecer ella tenía una extraña costumbre...

"Que tal si lo hacemos para la siguiente semana, asi salimos las tres Sub-Unidades, pero también que salgan el trío soldier, ya saben ustedes tres son famosas, además no siempre podremos estar en el mismo escenario, y con ustedes cantando nosotras podremos hacerlo mejor ¿que les parece?"

Una rubia, una pelirroja y una peliazul se pararon de golpe al oír esa nueva idea, las demás estaban igual o hasta más sorprendidas.

"Quien eres tu!... Y donde esta la verdadera Honoka"

"Es cierto que le hiciste, tal vez se parezcan pero no puede!"

"HONOKA!, acaso te golpeaste en la cabeza?, tu mamá no te dio tu pan?, acaso descubriste que...! Eh mmm no es nada"

Todas rodearon a Honoka con sorpresa y a la vez con duda impresa en sus rostros, unas le preguntaron si tenía fiebre, mientras le tomaban la temperatura, Nozomi se abrió paso, y miraba a Honoka detenidamente, después miro a Rin y sin esperar a que le dijera con palabras salió del salón y fue directo a la cafetería, tomo varios panes para después entregárselos a Honoka, ella al ver varios ahí se moría por probar algo pero para la sorpresa de las demás, se paro de su asiento y disculpandose salió del salón...

Todas miraron horrorizadas... Kousaka Honoka había rechazado no sólo uno, sino varios...

"Que le paso a Honoka-chan ella, ella no es así"

"Esto igual ya me confundió porque haría eso..."

"Hay algo que la molesta, pero al parecer no quiere decir, por eso se puso así de seria"

"Pero que será" Todas se quedaron en el salón pensando, como ayudar a su amiga, Solo tres la miraban preocupadas.

.

.

Honoka iba pensativa, como decirles a sus amigas que cada Sub-Unidad cantarían por último vez, si eso estaba más que claro la graduación estaba a unos cuantos meses de terminar, su popularidad estaba en crecimiento eso no lo negaría, pero regresaba a la misma... Cual seria su respuesta de tal manera que las demás no la vieran tan egoísta, tal vez más de lo que ya estába siendo...

~ Flash-back ~

 _"Hola Honoka-chan me da gusto que estés aquí..."_

 _"Minami-san... quiero decir directora, para que me llamo"_

 _"Directo al grano eh?, te pareces a tu madre en ese aspecto"_

 _"Aunque por lo que luego me cuenta, la mamá de Maki es todo lo contrario a ella"_

 _Ambas se pusieron a platicar, era temprano, todavía ni empezaban las clases y Honoka muy a su pesar se despertó temprano ya que la misma directora la mando a llamar, su voz se oía sería tal vez un poco más de lo habitual"_

 _"Y amm de que se trata, si esto es de directora a líder del grupo m's, o solo de directora-alumna"_

 _"Iré directo al grano entonces, Umi-chan se irá junto con Ayase-san y Nishikino-san, irán de viaje al extranjero -saco de entre los papeles, para entregarlo a Honoka- me llegó esto de imprevisto"_

 _"Dis-disculpe pero a que se refiere"_

 _Honoka por primera vez en su vida dejo de ser emotiva y miró seriamente a la directora, le pregunto porque se lo decía a ella, porque no a las involucradas, pero al saber de su respuesta guardo silencio, sus amigas ya habían aceptado, se irían en dos semanas, y volverían en un mes, todo estaba decidido._

 _"Si ellas ya le dieron su respuesta, entonces mi deber como líder es no oponerse ante su decisión, pero le recomiendo que no sólo yo lo sepa..."_

 _Honoka hizo una reverencia ante la directora, y salió de ahi, dio un fuerte suspiro y miro a la ventana que estaba enfrente suyo, tenía dos semanas antes de que su amor secreto se fuera por un mes._

~ fin de Flash-back ~

.

En la primera semana, todo marchaba según lo previsto, tuvieron su Live en el patio principal de su escuela, las tres Sub-Unidades cantaron dos canciones, al igual que el trío soldier, todos sus fans cantaron con ellas, todo era felicidad.

Honoka no quería presionar a sus tres compañeras, si querían hablar estaba bien ella les daria apoyo y esperaba que las demás igual, miraba al cielo preguntándose si todo seguirá igual o no.

Llego la segunda semana, Honoka estaba cada vez más pérdida en sus pensamientos, y está vez no tendría escapatoria, Umi la miro de reojo y tomando su mano la saco del salón sin mayor problema, ya que Honoka se iba como niña pequeña.

"Y bien, me vas a decir que tienes?"

"Yo no tengo nada Umi-chan, no se a que te refieres"

La peliazul apretó los dientes, se sentía frustrada, tal vez ya sabía cual era la razón de su constante distracción.

"Honoka, si es por el viaje no te preocupes, no lo hacemos con el afán de dejarlas a ustedes"

"Entonces si es eso porque no les han contado nada a las demás, ¿caso no somos amigas de la infancia?"

"Honoka yo..."

"Acaso Kotori lo sabe? apuesto que no jajaja, un mes Umi-chan, un maldito mes sin ustedes"

"No teníamos opción, pero si te molesta eso... hablaré con Eli y con Maki, cancelaremos el viaje y ya"

"Umi no entienden... yo las apoyaré... incluso en este viaje pero... también hablen con las demás"

"Honoka"

"Te lo pido no sólo como amigas, también te lo pido como líder de grupo"

.

.

Dos días antes de irse de viaje, Eli cito a todas en el lugar de siempre, todas estaban ahí, las cinco chicas , pero mientras oían a las tres chicas frente a ellas, sus caras estaban de sorpresa, para después a una de confusión y al último de tristeza.

"Por eso nos iremos por un mes... se que es difícil pero..."

"Si ustedes no quieren podemos-"

"Pueden irse, esta bien, solo será por un mes, solo les pido un favor, Umi-chan Eli-chan Maki-chan, cuando vuelvan nos contarán de sus experiencias"

Honoka daba su mejor sonrisa aunque por dentro se sintiera triste, al parecer no pudo decirle lo que sentía por ella, ya que había un problema, sus tres amigas ya tenían a alguien en su mente y corazón.

Dio media vuelta y con intención de irse diciendo que tenis que ayudar en la tienda de su familia, un abrazo la detuvo.

"Honoka, no te sientas así, no te mientas a ti misma, por favor"

"jejeje eres la menos indicada para decirme eso...Maki-chan"

"Tengo un favor que pedirte, se que no soy esa clase de persona pero confío en ti Umi y Eli también lo hacen... por eso te pido que cuides de ellas mientras nosotras no estamos"

"Ok lo haré... pero ustedes igual cuídense"

.

.

Al día siguiente Umi, Maki y Eli se irían de Japón para después pisar tierras extranjeras, todas las despidieron menos una, ella estaba en cama lamentándose por no decir lo que sentía...

"Cuidare de ellas pero la que más me pidió que cuidará de ella supongo sera un poco difícil"

 _"Cuida de Nozomi, ella casi siempre se siente sola, y más ahora"_

"pero lo intentare, solo por ellas y por ti... Eli"

.

.

 **30 Días para llegar a ti**

.

.

 _ **Love Live me pertenece y pues tampoco los personajes :(**_

 _._

 _._

 _Cada capítulo será un día o tal vez dos días en uno solo, Espero y les agrade la idea sus sugerencias será mi power y tal vez en un futuro haya lemmon jejeje_

 _Bye~_


	2. Dia 1

Ok cada una de las respectivas parejas del UmiMakiEli =3 tendrá su POV... pero será del mismo día... Y claro está, ellas saldrán ya sea por llamada o solo para saber que tanto harán en el extranjero jajaja =D

.

.

= **-** Flash-back **-**

= _pensamientos_

 _ **conversación en otro idioma**_

= **Diario**

Y sin más interrupciónes pues comenzamos!.

.

.

 **30 Dias para llegar a ti**

.

.

 _ **Día 1**_

.

.

Honoka iba caminando sin muchas ganas que digamos rumbo a la escuela se paro a su hora normal, se fue a la misma hora lo único extraño fue no encontrarse con Kotori, en el mismo lugar de siempre, miro el cielo estaba gris una sonrisa de medio lado cruzó por sus labios "igual a mi"

Miro a ambos lados y al no ver a su amiga se fue directo a la escuela, tal vez su día no estaba empezando bien, y lo peor es que era el primer día... entonces como serán el resto.

Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando divisó a cierta pelimorada sin su actitud de siempre... maldijo en su interior porque de las tres chicas que tenia que cuidar se tenía que encontrar con ella, tomo su mochila con más fuerza y se fue directo a dónde su amiga...

"Hey, Buenos días"

"Oh, Honoka-chan, buenos días "

"Nozomi-chan, quieres que al salir tomemos un helado ya sabes... yo no puedo ser tu parfait de todos los días con Eli-chan pero bueno jejeje"

"Eh?"

"Vamos que dices solo será eso y bueno ya veremos que hacer más al rato"

Y sin esperar respuesta siguió su camino rumbo a la escuela.

.

.

Entro a su salón y vio a Kotori metida en sus propios pensamientos _"aquí vamos"_ , pensaba para si Honoka mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia su amiga...

"Buenos días... Ko-to-ri-chan~"

"bu-bueno días Honoka-chan, Ah! perdona me adelante y no te espere, en verdad lo siento"

"Esta bien, sabes Kotori-chan necesito entregarte un cuaderno que-"

"Honoka-chan pero, para que?"

"pues ya sabes jejeje, es un tipo diario ahí escribirás tu día a día ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas."

La miraba interrogante tomo el cuaderno y cuando le iba a preguntar algo a Honoka ya no estába, suspiro y miraba aquel cuaderno lo abrió intentando ver que había de interesante y al ver la primera página abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, sonrió para si y dijo un gracias al aire, tal vez si tenga que agradecer a Honoka en persona por ese detalle.

.

.

Honoka salió de aquel salón una vez entregado el "paquete" encomendado hacia ella, miro en sus manos otros dos cuadernos con el nombre de cada una de sus amigas.

"Je~ ya parece que soy un cartero, pero es mejor asi una sorpresa para cada una y supongo que el de Nozomi-chan se lo entregaré a la hora de la salida, y claro está Nico-chan necesita el suyo"

Caminaba viendo los distintos salones de tercero, sabía que en esos momentos ellos estaban en el patio trasero haciendo sus actividades y el salón de sus amigas no sería la excepción.

Tomo aire y entrando al salón indicado buscaba el asiento de Nico al divisarlo mostró una gran sonrisa, sería divertido ver su expresión al notar ese pequeño presente de parte de alguien muy cercana a ella, pero no podría o sería un problema si no la quería ver cerca más adelante.

Había sacado su móvil en ese momento y mando un mensaje a Hanayo tal vez ella la quiera ayudar con Nico ya que sería un problema un poco más grande si cuidaba a las tres chicas pero poco después recordó que quien se lo pidió primero fue Maki no la podía defraudar.

Salió del salón tal como entro sin ser vista miro la hora y vio que llegaría muy tarde a su clase, tal vez ni la dejen estar en el salón al pensarlo mejor se fue al salón de música, donde encontró y conoció a Maki por primera vez.

"Esto será un poco más complicado, necesito un plan para estar con las tres, pero no juntas ya que sería lo que menos quiero, es que sospechen"

Se fue a sentar en el banquillo cerca del piano y recargando sus brazos y después su cabeza se sentía relajada, cerró sus ojos pensando en que hacer para estar cuidarlas, tal vez tenga que cambiar un poco para ser un poco responsable... O tal vez no se oyó una pequeña risa en ese salón mientras se dormía poco a poco.

.

.

~ _**The Ivy, in Covent Garden**_ ~

Umi y Eli miraban maravilladas ese gran lugar Maki miraba todo como si fuera a ese lugar cada cierto tiempo, era la primera salida que hacían las tres juntas y para rematar tenían que llegar a ese gran lugar donde los esperaban aquellas personas que las habían mandado a llamar, un lugar lujoso y de gran categoría, donde no cualquier persona podría entrar.

"Oye Maki, segura que este era el lugar donde nos encontraremos con esas personas?"

"Si este es el lugar, solo que... odio un poco este sitio"

"Si no hay algo de su agrado sería amable de decirme y lo cambiaremos"

Un hombre con traje las miraba seriamente, Umi reaccionó primero.

"Que?, no todo está bien disculpe a mi amiga, -se acercó a su amiga y le susurro - oye Maki esto se ve muy caro, -lanzó un suspiro- además en este lugar se nota que para entrar hay que tener reservado una mesa"

"No se preocupe señorita, usted y sus acompañantes pueden pasar, su mesa esta lista y las personas están esperándoles"

"ah.. o-ok"

Las tres chicas entraron siguiendo a un mesero, los guiaba hacia la mesa donde estaban esas personas que le habían enviado una carta solicitando su presencia.

Al llegar notaron a un señor rondando sus cuarenta y tantos años y a una señora un poco más joven que el, al verlas dejaron su plática a un lado y al pararse saludaron con la mano a las tres chicas, Eli ya no estába acostumbrada a ese saludo, hace tiempo que no lo hacía pero al verlos con la mano estirada, la tomo titubeante, con la misma actitud de siempre Maki los saludo y estrecho sus manos, Umi alzó una ceja, ella era la más confundida acaso así se saludaba en otros países, nerviosa saludo a esas personas y el indicando que se sentarán las cuatro mujeres lo hicieron, el se sentó un poco después de que se sentarán sus acompañantes.

 _ **"Antes que nada déjenme presentarme, soy Eduard Warren el presidente de una disquera muy famosa tanto aquí como en América, y mi acompañante aquí, ella es una productora de mi disquera"**_

 _ **"Un placer soy Jennifer Peire y como lo dijo mi jefe soy una productora"**_

 _ **"Un gusto, nosotras bueno uhm soy Ayase Eli"**_ _mostrando una sonrisa, tal vez para compensar ese pequeño fallo_

 _ **"Un placer mi nombre es Sonoda Umi"**_ _hizo una reverencia, tal vez ella era más apegada a su tradición_

 _ **"Nishikino Maki, un gusto"**_ _miraba a otro lado, quería terminar con eso rápido e irse a dormir un rato._

 _ **"Cada una tiene un personalidad distinta y a la vez se compensa, usted que cree director"**_

 _ **"No sólo eso, ellas portan una gran voz, eso no cabe duda, si ellas son más que perfectas para abrir el programa, no es más que eso"**_

 _ **"Este, no entiendo a que se refieren"**_ _Umi los miraba confundida, agradecía sus clases de inglés, asi podía hablar un poco más natural, ya que se lo había prometido a cierta peliceniza actuaría sin tanta vergüenza ante los demás_

 _ **"Eli Maki Umi, ustedes nos harían un gran honor presentarse en un concierto y más adelante tal vez grabar un disco, que dicen?"**_

 _ **"Dis-disculpe pero..."**_ _Umi se había sonrojado, ella sabía que en otros países hablar por sus primer nombre era natural pero para ella, Eli lo notó y prefirió hablar ella_

 _ **"Señor, disculpa mi rudeza pero llamarnos por nuestro primer nombre en nuestro primer encuentro es una falta de respeto a nuestra persona"**_

 _ **"Oh mis disculpas, entonces Ayase-san, Sonoda-san Nishikino-san"**_

 _ **"entonces que dicen solo, será un mes como se lo había comentado a la directora de su instituto y a sus padres"**_ _El director estaba entusiasmado con su propuesta, nadie se le había negado antes y ahora menos_ __

 _ **"Si y bueno con su aprobación claro esta"**_ _la productora tomo un sorbo de su taza y las miraba con una sonrisa_

 _ **"Y que hay de nuestro grupo"**_ _Maki las miraba seriamente aquí viene el verdadero problema_

 _ **"Que hay con el"**_ _La mujer bajo la taza con cuidado que tenía en sus manos y la miro interrogante_

 _ **"Somos un grupo de nueve integrantes y que sólo nos llamen a nosotras tres es un poco..."**_ _Ahora Umi hablaba, frunció el entrecejo entendía un poco a donde querían llegar_

 _ **"Eso lo sabemos muy bien Ayase-san pero no se-"**_ _Dio un suspiro, ahora entendía sus lazos pero esta vez no sería asi_

 _ **"Soy Sonoda, señorita"**_

 _ **"Mis disculpas, pero ustedes son las siguientes lo puedo ver, ustedes serán grandes cantantes no necesitan de e-"**_ _Un golpe seco hacia la mesa hizo guardar silencio y miro a la persona que había echo eso_

 _ **"Señorita, sabe esta plática no me agrada sin ellas nosotras no estaríamos aquí,**_ _-apretó sus dientes y cerraba los puños-_ _ **Honoka, no más bien nuestra líder nos encontró y ella nos dio la oportunidad de cantar,**_ _-cerró sus ojos pensando en su primer encuentro con Honoka y en su insistencia-_ _ **ella nos libero y si es para eso que nos llamó y dejarlas a todas ellas a un lado entonces la respuesta es un rotundo No"**_

Umi entendía la reacción de Maki no la podía culpar en cambio estaba de acuerdo, sin Honoka ellas no estarían ahí, la tomo del brazo temiendo que hiciera una tontería, miro a esas dos personas y dio un suspiro, tenía que hablar con ella y que menos que hablar en su idioma... Que podría salir mal.

"Calmante Maki, deja que siga hablando la-"

"Umi acaso no entiendes?, ellos no quieren a m's exactamente ellos solo quieren al sub grupo Soldier, nada más"

" Si lo entiendo bien pero sabes aún tengo dudas, Eli tu tienes la última palabra que hacemos aceptamos o nos vamos a casa" _Umi hablaba calmadamente mirando a su sempai_

"Saben, hay que hacerlo"

"Pero Eli" _Maki abrió los ojos con sorpresa no se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta_

"Pero con una condición, cuando se grabe ese disco será con ellas no sólo nosotras, que dicen"

"Pero-"

"No hay problema"

"Umi no aceptes tan fácil!... Eli tu no seas idiota y piensa con la cabeza fria"

Tanto el Director como la Productora las miraban sin decir palabra alguna, había unas cosas que si entendían más no la mayoría, tal vez era tiempo de averiguar de que tanto hablaban.

 _ **"Se-señoritas"**_

 _ **"Aceptamos"**_ _Hablo una decidida rubia_

 _ **"Entonces esta deci-"**_ _El Director dio una gran sonrisa pero anuestro de terminar la frase fue interrumpido_

 _ **"Pero con una condición"**_ _Ahora hablaba una pelirroja enfadada_

 _ **"Y cual es"**_ _La productora las miraba con una ceja alzada_ __

 _ **"Esa condición es..."**_ _Umi hablo, era ahora o nunca_

.

.

 _ **~ Japón ~**_

A Honoka se le hacía eterno el día, no entro a ninguna de las primeras clases fue a su salón en el descanso ahí se encontraba Kotori sacando su caja de comida, Honoka sonrió al menos ese regalo si lo había animado más de lo esperado.

"Hola Kotori-chan, vamos a comer?"

"Honoka-chan donde estabas"

"mmm fui a un lugar y me quede dormida ah pero antes que nada Kotori-chan quiero darte otra sorpresa pero será mañana"

Honoka le regalo otra sonrisa y se fue al patio principal tomando la mano de Kotori llendo al lugar de siempre.

.

.

Nozomi aún seguía confundida, porque Honoka le había pedido que fueran por un helado, acaso era muy obvia con extrañar a su rubia, si es así entonces debía disimular mejor o no la dejarían las demás para que estuvieran a su lado.

No le agradaba mucho que ellas se preocuparan de más por algo simple, si a eso se le podría decir así.

Miro su comida no tenía apetito ni mucho menos tenía ganas de nada tal vez se vaya a la enfermería a descansar un rato.

.

.

Nico no dejaba de caminar por los pasillos tratando de huir de cierto par de primer grado, como era posible desde que toco el timbre tanto Hanayo como Rin la estaban esperando en la entrada del salón, y ella al asomarse la tomaron por ambas manos y se la llevaron lejos de ahi.

Ella al ver la oportunidad se apartó del agarre y se fue por otro pasillo, siendo seguida por ellas, volvió a gritar afligida porque le hacían eso, no era tiempo de huir de ellas, era todo lo contrario tenía que ver a Nozomi sabía que ella era tal vez la más afectada de las tres porque no estaba esa idiota y densa rubia...

Sin pensarlo mucho fue al primer lugar donde ella se ocultaria, el consejo estudiantil abrió la puerta y la encontró vacía chasqueo la lengua y se fue a otro lado fue a la azotea y salió lo mismo no había nadie, ya se iba a rendir cuando recordó la enfermería, sin esperar más corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían y al llegar la vio.

"porfin te encontré... Nozomi"

"Nicochi que haces aquí"

"Idiota, viene a hacerte compañía y también para huir de las otras dos"

"Honoka-chan?"

"No, ella no" saco un pan de su suéter y se lo dio a Nozomi "No has comido nada ¿cierto?"

"Que te hace pensar eso"

"Eli, es por eso que me dio esa idea pero no eres la única también Kotori se siente sola, y se que Honoka le hará compañía"

"Y tu que, acaso no te sientes sola"

"Pfff es un mes sin estar discutiendo con ese tomate además ellas están bien tienen a Umi a su lado, que podría pasar"

"cierto, cuando estamos en nuestra Sub-Unidad Umi-chan da miedo, más que cuando estamos las nueve juntas, todo se lo toma muy en serio jajaja"

"jajajaja ya me imagino y con nosotras Eli bueno ella nos trata de separar y tranquilizar cuando discutimos nosotras dos, pero es algo extraño no?"

"Eh? porque lo dices"

"apenas ayer estábamos las nueve y ahora"

Nozomi no dijo nada solo tenia el pan en su mano, Nico tenía razón se sentía un poco solo al no estar las demás miro el cielo detrás de la ventana, tal vez si pensaba menos en ello ese mes se pase rápidamente.

Ellas dos hablaban sobre cualquier cosa, hace tiempo que no pasaban tiempo a solas, lo primero era lo que hacían cada una de ellas en su Sub-Unidad, entre risas recordando los momentos graciosos y sobre sus reacciones al saber de sus duetos, cualquier tema conseguían hasta que Nico dijo que encontró una libreta en su mochila con su nombre y al principio de la página algo escrito.

Nozomi oía calmadamente sin hacer burla o sin sus comentarios de doble sentido, así que sin oírse muy altanera pregunto que decía, obviamente Nico no le dijo nada incluso si la tenía amenazada.

así pasaron sus dos descansos restantes platicando hasta la salida, Nico se ofreció en ser su acompañante ese día pero Nozomi se lo impidió dijo que tenía una cita con Honoka y sin más tomo sus cosas y salió del salón.

Nico sin embargo no sabía que hacer así que al salir del salón se encontró nuevamente a Hanayo y a Rin dio un suspiro y ya sin poder negarse y sin dar ninguna excusa creíble se fue con ellas.

.

.

Nozomi estaba poniéndose sus zapatos para irse a la salida, noto que Honoka todavía no llegaba, tal vez será porque tenía que irse con Kotori una mueca se presentó en su rostro, tal vez si debió irse con Nico, acomodándose en el casillero vio un mensaje de Honoka.

"Para: Nozomi-chan

De: Honoka

Nozomi-chan, me esperas un momento tengo que entregar algo al salón de maestros ya estoy contigo en breve"

Río para si tal vez Honoka siempre será ella sin importa nada.

Diez minutos habían pasado o tal vez menos pero ver a Kotori saliendo a toda prisa solo se despidió de ella y como la vio llegar se fue corriendo, Honoka atrás de ella iba caminando lentamente, se encontró con ella y tomándola de la mano se la llevo a tomar su ansiado helado.

"Perdona Nozomi-chan, tenía que entregar algo, ahora si vamos!"

Mientras caminaban Nozomi noto que Honoka a pesar de ser hiperactiva iba caminando normal mirando a todos lados y hablando cuando fuera necesario, no gritaba pero tampoco hablaba tan bajo, ahí es cuando notó que no sabía mucho de su amiga, se sentía mal pero suponía que este era el momento para saber un poco más de ella, al llegar a la heladería ambas pidieron sus helados y se fueron a sentar en una mesa hasta el fondo, Honoka la miraba para después mirar a las personas caminar de aquí para allá.

"Nozomi-chan, un cuaderno será entregado a ti, amm será un diario escribirás tu dia a día ya sabes, distraerte y esas cosas jejeje"

"Esta bien, ya que de seguro te lo dio Elichi, un cuaderno para cada una de nosotras o me equivoco"

"mmm no, pero es mejor además no creo que quieras hablar de como te sientes conmigo"

 _\- no hay suficiente confianza hacia mi persona -_

"Honoka-chan yo..."

"Vamos a casa Nozomi-chan, te acompaño"

Nozomi le sonrió calidamente, tal vez tenga más oportunidades, aceptando la oferta ambas se fueron a la dirección de Nozomi, ella le pregunto varias cosas a Honoka y ella le respondía con ánimos y riendo por las ocurrencias de ella y sus pasadas travesuras.

Nozomi al notar que llegaron cerca de su hogar dio un suspiro y limpiando las últimas lágrimas después de reír tanto, se despidió de Honoka y entro a su departamento saco el cuaderno que le había entregado no hace mucho su acompañante de ese dia.

.

.

 **Hoy Lunes es el primer día sin ti, pensé que sería como cuando era niña, estar sola de nuevo pero llego Honoka y me invito a pasar un rato con ella en la salida.**

 **A la hora de descanso me la pase con Nicochi hace tiempo que no estaba con ella me la pase bien, estuve equivocada al pensar que estaría sola nuevamente.**

 **Honoka llego a mi no sabía que podría estar calmada por mucho más tiempo del que creia y se comportará un poco más responsable, una nueva faceta de ella encontrada jajaja...**

 **Aún así Elichi quiero que estés aquí, quiero ver tus reacciones nuevamente, espero que igual tu me extrañes como yo a ti...**

 **Gracias por la nota en la hoja principal, daré lo mejor de mi...**

 **Atte: Nozomi**

"Bien el primer día escrito tal como me dijo Honoka-chan"

Cerró el cuaderno y lo dejo a lado de su mesita junto a la foto de todo m's y una de ella y de Eli en su cita.

.

.

 **Lunes**

 **Umi-chan, todo es muy solitario sin ti este día me la pase deprimida, Honoka-chan se la paso conmigo casi todo el tiempo y me alegro mucho, me saco varias sonrisas en el descanso, no es lo mismo sin ti, oh y se salto las primeras cuatro clases jajaja supongo que tu no estabas por eso lo hizo, este cuaderno me lo dio ella, y se que es de parte tuya ya que viene un verso que ambas conocemos bien.**

 **Honoka-chan me dara una nueva sorpresa mañana me pregunto que será jejeje, no se que haría sin ella nuestra amiga es un gran tesoro, y se lo agradezco ya que sin ella no nos habriamos conocido Umi-chan.**

 **¿o tal vez si?**

 **Atte: Kotori :D**

"Me pregunto que harás ahora Umi-chan, Honoka-chan me dio la libreta y que escribiera, solo espero y sea esto"

Cerró aquel cuaderno y lo dejo con cuidado en la esquina de la mesa.

.

.

 **Este Lunes es de locos**

 **Baka Tomaki te extraño bueno no tanto, y se que tu igual extrañas más a esta gran y hermosa Idol, suerte en tu viaje... No es que me preocupes ni nada BAKA!**

 **Aunque agradezco la compañía de ese par, es aunque me duele admitirlo bonita e impalagosa hay nuevas cosas que se de ellas.**

 **Ellas me harán compañía oh eso me dijeron, tal vez no esté tan sola :3**

 **Atte: Nico**

"Ni idea quien me lo dejo en el lugar, o tal vez si tengo una vaga idea de quien fue aún así gracias... Honoka"

Cerró el cuaderno y lo puso entre sus álbumes más preciados.

.

.

 _Mmm el primer día estuvo flojo pero, necesitan saber como es que se sentían nuestras tres chicas :/ Bueno el NicoRinPana será así ;)_

 _Así Honki no tendra ningún problema ni presión para cuidar de dos personitas (Non-chan y mi pequeña bird) e.e_

 _El trío soldier es famoso :v_

 _:0 ahora los días pasarán un poco más rápidos y a la vez lentamente ... :3 espero no se aburran u.u_

 _nota:_ _ **The Ivy, in Covent Garden (Londres)**_ _un restaurante muy famoso y para tener reservada una mesa lo tienes que hacer con varios meses de anticipo._

 _Hasta el día 2 nos vemos!_


	3. Dia 2 part 1

**Día 2**

 **Martes 7:20am**

Kotori se despertó temprano miraba la hora no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, a pesar de que tal vez Honoka la esperaba en el lugar de siempre no tenía ganas miraba el techo de su habitación, miro su celular para ver la hora entonces se dio cuenta, tenía un mensaje y al ver de quien se trataba lo leyó al instante.

 _[De: Umi-chan_

 _Para: Kotori_

 _Asunto: Buenos días :D_

 _Hola Kotori como te va espero que bien lo siento por dejarlas a ti como a Honoka, espero que ella haga un buen trabajo tanto en el consejo como al estar a tu lado._

 _Cuidate sabes que eres lo mejor de mi vida, y no te saltes las clases.]_

 **7:40am**

Kotori empezó a reír se sentía descubierta por algo que tenía planeado hacer, sin más empezó a cambiarse y a ponerse su uniforme, miro la hora si recordaba un poco le recordó a Honoka que una vez salió muy tarde y tuvieron que irse casi corriendo para llegar a clase.

Al momento de abrir la puerta se topó con que Honoka estaba recargada en la puerta de su entrada frotándose sus manos para tener calor, al notar que Kotori estaba ahí parada le sonrió.

"Kotori-chan no pensé que salieras tan tarde un día como hoy"

"Ah bueno perdona me qued- ahhh!"

"No te preocupes ahora vamos deprisa las clases no tardan en empezar"

Honoka la tomo de la mano y empezó a correr, no pensaba que iba a salir tarde Kotori miro la hora en el parque por dónde iban pasando y al ver la hora se espanto, no tanto por llegar tarde a la clase ese no era el problema en ésos momentos.

Un tono empezó a sonar en su celular, Honoka cerró sus ojos _todavía no_ , se decía a si misma mientras seguía corriendo con Kotori detrás suyo.

"Kotori-chan quiero decirte que sin importar nada tu serás mi prioridad, eres mi amiga no lo olvides."

Kotori estaba confundida a que se refería con ello, miro en el lugar de encuentro y notó que Nozomi estaba caminando directo a la escuela, por un momento se sintió un poco sola entonces era por eso que Honoka tenía prisa.

Se paro de golpe, no quería pensar en eso desvío su mirada para no ver a Honoka y a Nozomi en su campo de visión, sin esperar nada soltó la mano de Honoka y se fue lo más rápido posible para llegar a la escuela o eso pensaba Honoka mientras se le quedó viendo e hizo una mueca se acercó a Nozomi le dio los buenos días y siguió su camino, sin esperar respuesta siguió a Kotori pero al ver que no entro a la escuela alzó una ceja confundida.

¿Que estaba pasando con Kotori?

Honoka miro hacia atrás y notó a Nozomi estar más cerca de ella, le explico que si podía ayudarle en el consejo tenía que ver que le pasaba a Kotori, Nozomi accedió y antes de decir otra palabra salió corriendo para dar alcance a su amiga.

.

.

 **8:10am**

Nozomi dio un suspiro tal vez por lo que dijo Honoka entró al salón del consejo iba a saltarse la primera clase, tal vez se estaba sintiendo sola por no tener s sus amigas, miro el cielo y un tono la saco de sus pensamientos.

 _[Para: Nozomi_

 _De: Eli_

 _Asunto: Hola_

 _Hey como les va, espero que bien recuerda ser un ejemplo y no saltarte las clases, no pienses que porque no estoy vas a hacer el vago, no estas sola nos tienes a nosotras._

 _Cuidate ]_

Nozomi empezó a reír porque Eli podía cambiar su estado de ánimo con un solo mensaje.

Aún así no tenía intención de entrar a clases, y cuando iba a empezar a ver el trabajo que tenía que hacer del consejo estudiantil, noto un papel entré esos mismos papeles.

 _Nozomi-chan, quieres salir a comer con nosotras mañana en mi casa ya sabes las seis juntas, si no puedes no hay de otra pero no te encierres tu misma, no estas sola._

 **8:40am**

Ahora si estaba confundida como es que Honoka le había puesto un papel ahí, entonces recordó ayer del porque ella tardo en salir, miraba el patio desde la ventana y notó a Nico correr para estar en clases, cerró sus ojos y salió del salón fue a los pasillos sin ser vista, ella jamás había echo eso mientras todas estaban en clases y vio a Nico andar pausadamente para no ser descubierta.

"Las clases ya empezaron Nicochi, llegas tarde"

Nico paro su andar y se puso nerviosa y por acto de reflejó se tapó sus pechos, tomo aire y la encaró enojada, como si ella no tuviera la culpa.

"Y tu que, acaso no estas haciendo lo mismo Nozomi?"

Nico alzó una ceja tal vez si tenía una oportunidad de ganar, pero al ver sería a Nozomi estaba empezando a dudar trago seco, y al dar un paso atrás fue atrapada por Nozomi y al intentar gritarle una mano se lo impidió, miro a Nozomi y la llevo a otro pasillo.

Nico andaba confusa iba a preguntar pero Nozomi le dijo que guardará silencio y señaló el pasillo por donde estaban ellas hace nada, iba pasando un maestro con la directora, al ver que siguieron andando ella tomo la mano de la pelinegra y salió corriendo en otra dirección rumbo a la azotea, ya que estar las dos en el consejo sería sospechoso, incluso estar en el salón de música ya que las de segundo tenían clase.

.

.

 **10:36am**

Hanayo y Rin estaban "concentradas" en clase no sabían que ocurría con las demás, solo tenían una cosa en mente distraer a cierta pelinegra hasta que se acabará el mes y viera a su amiga de nuevo.

"Maki-chan si supieras como se sentiría Nico-chan al saber el verdadero motivo por el cual tu estas con ella"

Hanayo miraba por la ventana y dio un suspiro, no eso no era de su incumbencia.

.

.

 **11:01am**

Honoka llegaba apenas y consigo traía a Kotori de la mano como si impidiera que saliera corriendo llegaba a la hora de su primer descanso, dio un suspiro estaba empezando a sudar jamás penso que ir tras de Kotori fuera tan agotador, después de explicarle varias cosas y del porque tenía prisa y Kotori solo asintió al parecer si pudo convencerle fueron a la escuela y de ahí la llevaría a su trabajo.

De su mochila saco una botella de agua y bebió de el, miro a Kotori que estaba igual o peor que ella le tendió su botella y .entrego a ella, Kotori lo acepto gustosa y empezó a tomar de la misma.

Ambas se sentaron en sus asientos y descansar un poco después de su persecución no planeada.

.

.

 **11:30am**

Nico Hanayo Rin y Nozomi estaban en el club comiendo tranquilamente hasta que la pelimorada hablo del plan de Honoka, ir a su casa y comer las seis, Nico trataba de estar sola pero al parecer no podía ya que si le decía alguna excusa de no querer ir Nozomi entraría en su mente fácilmente y le haría su washi washi para que aceptará.

.

.

 **Día 2**

 **Martes 5:30am**

 **Maki POV**

Ella me ama o eso yo creía ya que fue ella la que me encontró la que me saco de esa oscuridad, la que me dio un motivo el cual seguir y no sólo eso sino que aparte me diera letras de una hermosa canción y yo poder dar la melodía, aunque no me guste admitirlo me sentía feliz, ella no se dio por vencida y yo tampoco aunque mi papá estuviera en desacuerdo lo hice a sus espaldas, se lo envié por medio de una carta y después verlas cantar ellas tres con una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de no haber casi personas en el auditorio, debo de admitirlo yo me sentía atraída hacia esa persona, yo no podría decir que la amaba pero aún así, yo notaba en su mirada algo diferente pero...

 _\- Tu ¿Acaso me amas?_

 _\- Qu-que de que estas.. -_

 _\- Por favor no mientas, se te nota en la cara_

 _\- Eh? de que hablas yo... no entiendo de que hablas_

 _\- Esto no puede pasar olvídate de esos sentimientos ya que... Hay alguien más que yo quiero y... Ah bueno yo no puedo corresponderte_

 _\- Espera... Ho-..._

.

.

 **5:32am**

"ki"

"Mmm" - _daba pasos atrás mientras ella me miraba culpable.. No yo no quería_

"Aki" - _Di media vuelta no quería que me viera en este estado_

"Hey Maki" - _Ella me tomo del brazo para abrazarme pero me safe de su agarre y salí corriendo de ahí_

"Despierta!"

Una peliroja se paro de golpe mirando a su alrededor hasta notar a una peliazul muy nerviosa y preocupada, Maki la miro con el ceño fruncido y cuando le iba a gritar del porque estaba ella ahi solo aquella peliazul la abrazo sin importarle que la persona que estaba aprisionada se intentará safar.

"No llores, Maki por favor no llores... "

"De que estas hablando" -La miraba fingiendo estar enfadada

"Estamos solas, Eli salió a comprar el desayuno." -sentía lágrimas en mi hombro, no esto no puede estar

Umi estaba llorando en mi hombro como si supiera lo que ocurría en mi interior, no quería mostrar esta faceta débil pero no podía, después de todo ella estuvo para mi el día en que ella me rechazo, le devolví aquel abrazo empezando a sollozar, no podía creer lo patética que era en estos momentos.

Umi solo acariciaba mi espalda mientras esperando a que me calmará, si ella sabía porque estaba llorando a pesar de estar con Nico-chan aún así me sentía mal al verla, estar como si nada mientras que yo...

"Maki, ve al baño y lávate tu rostro antes que llegue Eli y te pregunté que ocurre"

Acepte despacio mientras nos separabamos de nuestro abrazo me dio una mirada comprensible y beso mi frente tomo mi mano y dándole un fuerte apretón se fue al otro cuarto...

Di un suspiro, me di palmaditas en mis mejillas y me dirigía al baño, y pensar que era el segundo día y yo sentía que estaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa.

"No es justo esto"

.

.

 **5:50am**

Umi POV

Salí de la habitación de Maki no podía creerlo, estaba llorando en sus sueños probablemente estaba soñando con ella, apreté mis manos hasta hacerlos puños yo aun no podía creer lo que vera, aquella chica la que ayer vi y se enfrentó a personas el día de hoy amaneció así.

me recarge en la pared, tratando de calmarme di varias inhalaciones hasta estar tranquila, saqué mi teléfono para mandar un mensaje a Honoka, tenía que pedirle que no dejará sola a Kotori, se suponía que hoy iría al trabajo y yo iría por ella pero no se podrá, vi que tenía un mensaje era de ella no había duda.

 _[ De Honoka_

 _Para Umi_

 _Asunto Entregado_

 _Umi-chan ya lo hice entregue el cuaderno, se veía feliz, sabes algo ella esta triste se que no es la única, Nozomi-chan esta igual pero solo hay una cosa que debo hacer y es cuidarlas así que no te preocupes cuando llegues verás que ella seguirá siendo la misma.]_

Esbozo una sonrisa, sabía que podía confiar en ella, que jamás me va a traicionar, y la cuidará como es debido cuando se propone algo lo hace, recordé a Maki llorando y cambio mi cara a una decepcionada, ¿porque hiciste eso? ¿Acaso hay alguien más que te gustaba? esas son las preguntas que tengo en mente.

No lo se, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer en estos momentos, entonces lo haré sin dudar después de todo no hay mucho...

"Umi, Maki ya llegue disculpen la tardanza, no conozco por aquí y- UMi que te pasa porque estas así? ¿Hay algo que- Umi responde! "

No pude oír nada más ya que todo me daba vueltas, la veía borroso y al final todo negro.

"Maki ven rápido, ven a ver a Umi"

Maki salió de su habitación y al ver a Umi recostada toda roja y a Eli a su lado solo pudo pensar una cosa...

.

.

 **Martes 2:21pm**

Honoka se paro a media clase, algo hacia presión en su pecho miro a ambos lados y noto el asiento vacío donde se sentaba Umi, miro a Kotori y la vio de la misma forma con una expresión preocupada, sentía que le faltaba el aire necesitaba salir hasta que vio a Nozomi entrar y acercarse a la profesora, le dijo algo entre susurros para después verme preocupada.

La profesora nos miro tanto a mi como a Kotori-chan, dijo que les hablaba la vicepresidenta y la directora, sin más nos dio la espalda y siguió con su clase.

"Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan vamos ahora"

No dijo más y salimos a toda prisa del salón, solo la veía que caminaba a paso velos hacia el salón del club al entrar pude ver las otras chicas ahí sentadas con la mirada perdida, de alguna forma tenía un mal presentimiento.

miraba a todas exigiendo una explicación pero después me sorprendió al oír de que se trataba...

Este día iba de mal en peor primero Kotori-chan y ahora Umi-chan, que sigue ¿que alguien caiga nuevamente enamorada? jajaja que gracioso.

.

.

:0 el día 2 sigue el próximo capítulo :3


	4. Dia 2 part 2

**30 Dias para llegar a ti**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 2**

 _parte 2 :v_

.

.

 **Martes 2:56pm**

Kotori se paro a toda prisa y salió del salon, Honoka igual se paro y la siguió a toda prisa olvidando sus cosas en el salón las demás las miraron más no decían nada en especial Nozomi solo las vio marcharse, lentamente se paro de su lugar y mirando a Nico le indico que se fueran a su casa, Hanayo y Rin tomaron las cosas de Honoka y Kotori y fueron a la casa de la primera.

 **Martes 7:00am**

Umi se encontraba recostada en su cama mientras que Eli estaba en el sofá sentada observando los movimientos de Maki para después ver a Umi.

Maki mojaba un trapo con agua fria, lo exprimio un poco mientras se lo ponía en la frente.

"Umi ella ¿ya esta mejor?"

"Si al parecer solo se desmayo, esta idiota se desveló, no me sorprendería en Japón ya es tarde"

"Mmm, seguro se quedo hablando con Kotori"

Eli desvío la mirada y miro a la ventana donde ya se veía el claro de la mañana, saco su móvil y lo observaba detenidamente, todavía no había respuesta de Nozomi, quizás no debió haberle dicho aquello, pero era la mejor opción.

Maki miraba seriamente a Umi al verla recostada y tranquila, dio un suspiro de alivio, tomando su mano y recordó cuando Eli le hablo porque algo le había pasado a Umi no lo pensó dos veces y salió para ver que ocurría, suspiro aliviada no era nada grave solo se estaba cansada.

Aún así cuando despertará le iba a dar una reprimienda ya ni Eli hacia eso o por lo menos eso creía.

Por alguna razón tanto Eli como Maki esperaban que no ocurriera otra vez con respecto a Umi ya que ellas se sentían intranquilas cuando ella no las cuidaba a su manera.

 **3:30 pm**

Kotori se fue corriendo hasta el parque donde estaba jugando con Honoka y más amigos, allí en ese lugar conoció por primera vez a Umi.

Honoka llego poco después respirando pausadamente llegó al lado de su amiga sentándose a su lado y estando con ella a su lado, se quedaron un buen rato y se quedaron en silencio contemplando el cielo con algunas nubes, varias nubes de hecho comenzaba a bajar la temperatura lentamente y el cielo comenzaba a cubrirse.

Kotori se levantó para tomar algunas respiraciones y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, miro a Honoka hasta que se escuchó un estruendo y Kotori se asustó dando un pequeño salto, una enorme tormenta se acercaba como si estuviera leyendo los sentimientos de Kotori y a la vez de Umi que estaba en la lejanía.

La peli-naranja la miro preocupada ya que nadie exepto ella y Umi sabían que le temía a los truenos, mientras tanto Kotori temblaba y cerró sus ojos, aún así Honoka se tomó la libertad de pensar como haría para que su amiga no estuviera así, así que no hallo mejor forma que solo tomar su mano y cubrirle lentamente la cabeza con su chaqueta de la escuela la tiro hasta la llevarla cerca de un café para cubrirse un poco, y después correr a toda prisa pensó que cual de las dos casas estaba más cerca así que optó por donde vivía Kotori, algo nerviosa y temblorosa estaba que se dejó guiar a donde la llevaba no respondió a lo que Honoka le decía para calmarla, Honoka anduvo a paso veloz por las calles hasta llegar a la casa de Kotori.

Las personas se habían ocultado de la lluvia, la peli-naranja divisaba la casa de su amiga así que trato de correr para evitar mojarse un poco más de la cuenta, llegaron Kotori solo le dio la llave a Honoka para que esta abriera, subieron por unas escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Kotori, su habitación era femenino y bonito, ella se quitó la chaqueta con un poco de temblor, para dárselo a su amiga pero hubo otro estruendo, Honoka se acerco a la ventana y bajo unas persianas que no dejaban entrar mucha luz.

De pronto la luz eléctrica se fue y Kotori a pesar de estar nerviosa actuaba normal a simple vista.

pero para Honoka solo lo veía como un medio de huir y estar concentrada en otra cosa, ella encendió unas velas mientras que Honoka la miraba fija en ella y en sus movimientos y notó como las manos de su amiga temblaban al encender algunas velas.

"Kotori-chan ¿estás bien?"

Honoka se dio un golpe en su frente -claro que no está bien acaso seras IDIOTA!- se reclamaba a si misma.

"si… an-ando bien, así que iré por unas toallas"

Camino temblorosa y rápido hasta su baño pero se escucho un grito al escuchar un estruendo mucho más grande que el anterior, la tormenta estaba justo encima de ellas los truenos y relámpagos sonaban fuertemente provocando aún más el miedo de Kotori.

Honoka se acercó a ella lentamente y con la toalla la cubrió rodeándole con los brazos, Kotori sin pensarlo dos veces se aferró a la camisa de su amiga asustada mientras tanto Honoka estaba a su lado tratando de calmarla, cerró sus ojos mientras le daba un abrazo protector.

 **10:46am**

Umi despertaba algo confundida como es que estaba en cama no lo sabía, cuando se iba a parar una mano la detuvo y la acostó nuevamente en la cama.

"No deberías hacer eso Umi"

"Estoy bien Eli"

"Claro si solo quedar desmayada en el suelo es estar bien entonces vale"

Umi dio un mirada rápida y notó que no era su habitación, era de Maki llevo su mano a la cabeza y recordó que le había pasado.

Solo recordó que despertó en la madrugada para ir al baño y después miro a Eli que salía de la casa dejando una nota, bostezo mientras iba nuevamente a su habitación cuando oyó a Maki hablando.

" _No entiendo porqué no lo aceptas"_

Umi entro en cuenta de que iba su sueño, se recargo a lado de su puerta, y se quedó un rato más.

 _"Acaso no te basta con rechazarla Eli, ella es y será alguien que podrás confiar"_

 _"Si ella me gusta pero ella me rechazo"_

 _"No te vayas Eli espera"_

Umi no pudo más y entro a su habitación tratando de despertarla, mientras veía como lloraba.

.

.

"Umi te estoy hablando, que tienes"

"Solo recordé porque me sentí así"

"Eh? de que estas hablando Umi"

"Que eres una idiota Eli"

se paro de la cama abriendo la puerta se encontró con Maki le dio una sonrisa y se fue a su habitación.

A que venía eso Eli no entendía muy bien llamo a Nozomi y le explico que todo estaba bien, Maki hizo lo mismo con Nico Hanayo y Rin, se fue a su cama y se sentó

"Y bien"

"Y bien, que cosa"

"Que paso entre Umi y tu en estos momentos ella se veía molesta"

"No tengo idea"

"voy a ducharme y después vamos a ensayar"

Maki miro la cama donde estaba Eli y frunció el ceño si sabía a que se refería Umi al decirle idiota pero como sabía eso no tenía ni idea.

 **6:09pm**

Pasaron dos horas y la tormenta se había alejado pero la lluvia caía lentamente sobre Akiba.

Kotori le dijo a Honoka que le diera su ropa para secarla en el baño donde estaba su secadora, le dio un cambio de ropa, era de ella después de todo ya que Umi y Honoka se quedaban con ella y dejaban un repuesto por si acaso, mientras que ella se cambió por un sencillo cambio de ropa y un suéter.

Honoka se sentó en la cama con una toalla secando su cabello, y tratando de cubrirse con la manta que le había dado Kotori, su amiga bajo a la cocina un poco más calmada y le entregó una taza de té, Kotori se sentó en el suelo enfrente de ella mirándola.

"Honoka-chan has crecido un poco más -dijo eso mientras la miraba- y estas algo pálida, supongo que fue porque te mojarte pero... -su mano por inercia llego a la mejilla de su amiga - eres muy suave Honoka-chan

"Eh? a bu-bueno tu eres igual de suave Kotori-chan jejeje -por alguna razón se puso nerviosa por el anterior cumplido algo que no era normal en ella- Pero Kotori-chan yo bueno ¿está bien que este aquí?"

"Tu acaso lo dices por ¿Umi-chan? -Honoka solo asiente- sabes a ella no le importaria esto… ya que esto es solo porque tu me haces compañía en momentos como estos -Kotori observaba a Honoka fijamente- sabes que a mi madre le agradaba tanto a Umi, que hasta mi mamá y su papá de Umi-chan aceptaron nuestra relación y que era una buena idea y que si seamos novias siempre y cuando no cambiaramos de actitud contigo, que a su parecer el padre de Umi-chan la reprenderia si no hacía las cosas bien -Kotori solo dio un fuerte suspiro- sabes nosotras dos no tenemos nada en común, pero yo quiero estar con ella, siempre y cuando ella me lo permita."

"Sabes yo creo que si tienen algo en común y quizás si lo intentas realmente"

"Nee Honoka-chan ¿tú lo harías?... si pusieras a cualquier mujer delante de ti y dijeras algo como " _ella es mi amiga y a la vez mi novia cuidala, pero su amiga con el tiempo empieza a amarla_ " la vida no funciona así -Kotori la miraba más sería- el amor no funciona tan fácilmente… eso lo estoy aprendiendo por algo así, y por eso no me importa sufrir su ausencia por un mes, mientras ella sea realmente feliz a mi lado"

"Sé que manejar a Umi-chan será difícil pero es un reto que debes de superar y... -la observó que bajo su mirada a sus manos- lo lamento, no quise hacerte sentir incomoda… el amor, el enamorarse es más complicado de lo que parece, ya que no todos son correspondidos o que sean felices.

"Todos quieren ser amados Honoka-chan… todos quieren estar enamorados, pero lo que realmente quieren las personas es una historia de amor… yo solo quiero una historia de amor, Honoka-chan… como en las películas… sé que suena tonto pero -dijo soltando una pequeña risa mientras veía una imagen en especial- pero ¿acaso es demasiado? Umi-chan es de las personas que se desmayan muy fácilmente"

"Nop todo lo contrario, suena genial lo de la historia esa de amor jajaja y cursi para alguien digna de ti -dijo sonriente- Kotori-chan"

Kotori la miro sonriente, dejo su taza de lado mientras se levantada con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada picara, se paro y se acercó a su cama, abrió las sábanas y acostándose miro a Honoka y le pidió que hiciera lo mismo, estaban una al lado de la otra, Kotori agarro su mano para que le rodeara por la cintura, lentamente deslizo su otra mano para rodearle y apegándola a su cuerpo.

"¿Qué sucede, Kotori-chan? tu no eres así... bu-bueno conmigo" -dijo sonrojada Honoka tratando de quitar su mano pero no podía-

"quiero intentar tener una historia de amor… lo romántico ya sabes con alguien que no se desmaye cada que le pido algo, y antes que tenga que volver Umi-chan del viaje yo…

"Umi-chan se enfadaria conmigo si hago eso contigo… ¿estas segura que lo estas pensando seriamente?... sabes que ella es mi amiga de la infancia y no quiero… molestarla y más con esto.

"Entonces piénsalo un poco Honoka se que me ayudarás"

"Eso no es bueno, es mi amiga y tu igual lo eres, quieres que le haga daño, y si tu te enamoras entonces... yo sería la mala así que"

"Honoka-chan yo en ningún momento dije que hiciéramos algo más… solo quedémonos así por ahora" -dijo abrazándola más y ocultando su rostro en su cuello- tu amaste a alguien ¿cierto Honoka-chan? -ella tan solo asiente- pues yo jamás me he sentido ni un poco enamorada de nadie exceptuando a Umi-chan pero ella le da un poco de pánico estas cosas aún así yo la quiero tanto… y se que ella me hizo aprender a ser alguien que jamás crei, incluso mucho antes de conocerla a ella, no sabía sobre esto.

La historia de Kotori de verdad hizo pensar que aquella locura no era tan descabellada como parecía, así que se hundió en aquella almohada y la abrazo atrapándola entre sus brazos, su cuerpo tembloroso, pequeño y delicado se ocultó entre los brazos de Honoka.

Aquello era algo que no hacia hace tiempo, pocas veces eran las que su ex novia de Honoka le deja estar sobre la cama tanto tiempo con ella de esa manera.

Miro a Kotori y parecía contenta pero sus ojos le pesaban, así que se acercó y beso la frente de la peli-naranja antes de acomodarse y quedarse dormida.

Honoka sentía aquel calor, le era relajante podía sentir aquella tranquilidad que quizás ni siquiera Tsubasa le pudo dar en su momento.

 _¿Pero y que ocurrirá con los sentimientos que tiene hacia Eli?_

 **9:30pm**

El teléfono de aquélla peli-naranja sonó las velas ya se habían apagado y su ropa estaba seca, la luz había regresado por fin pero no deseaba contestar ni siquiera levantase, quería quedarse en aquella cama si era posible todo el día, después Kotori se alzó algo confundida con la mirada perdida y volvió a caer sobre los almohadones soltando un suspiro de satisfacción, Honoka dio un suspiro y busco su teléfono y contesto

[Hey Honoka, como estas]

[Eli -se paro de golpe incluso su sueño se fue- que ocurre... que paso con ella, Umi-chan ella esta bien, ya reaccionó?

[Si ella ya está mejor, iremos a ensayar como dijo, solo quería avisarte para que no se preocuparan de más, avisale a Kotori, ella no me responde ni a mi a Umi]

[claro yo le aviso, y como les va]

Honoka sabía que estaba mal pero quería seguir hablando con aquella rubia, buscaría cualquier pretexto para hablar con ella.

[Estamos bien, dicen que si hacemos bien esto grabaremos un disco con todas]

[jajajaja y eso crei que sólo a ustedes las querían]

[Umi y Maki decidieron eso, si no lo aceptaban nos iríamos ese mismo día]

Honoka hablo con Eli por media hora, miro a Kotori que se había levantado y se fue por la ropa de ella, lo último que le preguntó Eli a Honoka la descoloco por un momento, ella no respondió solo dijo que tenía que apurarse para ir a ayudar a su casa y colgó sin dar una respuesta clara.

.

.

.

 _Yap yo no soy de escribir capítulos largos o_o pero si leerlos jajaja_

 _ya casi termina el día 2 y empieza el 3 :v_

 _este capítulo se basó más en Kotori y Honki, pero que paso con Nico y Nozomi para eso está la conti del día 2 c:_

 _digan que piensan lo hará Honoka o no lo hará? que dicen me ayudaría al saber su respuesta_


	5. Chapter 5

hola espero que tengan buen día tarde noche o la hora que lo lean xD

 **Antes que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar nada** jejeje ando con un bloqueo y eso no es lo único

.

.

bueno ejem a lo que iba y es

Yo bueno por motivos personales no podré actualizar por algún tiempo...

Alguien de mi familia se accidento y esta en el hospital...

Un poco grave y necesito cuidarla, es muy cercana a mi y sin ella yo no soy nada.

Aún así cuando esté un poco mejor emocional mente prometo actualizar.

Solo que ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones para hacerlo bien.

Hasta la próxima y cuídense..

Un enorme saludo desde México u)/


End file.
